With the increase of electronic and digital content being used in enterprise settings or other organizations as the preferred mechanism for project, task, and work flow management, as has the need for streamlined collaboration and sharing of digital content and documents. In such an environment, multiple users are sharing, accessing and otherwise performing actions or tasks on content and files in a shared work space, where any number of users may have access to a given file or may want to or need to perform an action on the file at any given time.
The cloud-based nature of such an environment enables users/collaborators to access, view, edit content anytime, from any device, or using any number of and/or types of clients, simultaneously while other collaborators in the same group, enterprise, or other types of formal/informal organizations may also be accessing, viewing, or editing the same file or content or content in the same work group. The different types of clients and number devices which can be used to access a single account or work item or work group the cloud content and environment introduces the problem of maintaining consistency and correct ordering in how changes are reflected at the clients used by users to access the cloud-based platform and content.